


Aphrodite's Love

by Aodella



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aodella/pseuds/Aodella
Summary: Ketika takdir mempersatukan mereka yang berbeda, akankah di ujung cerita ada takdir bahagia untuk keduanya?





	Aphrodite's Love

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiPro bukan punya saya.
> 
> Ada kemungkinan typo dan kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD.
> 
> Panjang, jadi bacanya pelan-pelan saja dan dinikmati.  
> Kalau bisa sekalian sambil dengerin Adonis.

 

 

 

Layaknya sebuah tragedi, sebuah kisah dimulai oleh pertemuan dua insan yang dipersatukan oleh tangan takdir.

Menari di atas cerita cinta berlapis duka, bertopeng bahagia.

Seperti hati yang bertaut, tak ingin saling melepaskan. 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**APHRODITE'S LOVE**

 

 

 

 

 

Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja.

Di dalam sebuah hutan indah yang dipenuhi oleh kedamaian.

 

Ia hanyalah entitas yang biasa disebut oleh para manusia sebagai ' _Dewi_ '. Tidak biasa memang, mengingat dirinya bukanlah seorang wanita.

 

Namanya Sera Rikka, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama ' _Aphrodite_ '.

Sosok indah dengan surai senada bunga ceri yang mekar di musim semi dan memiliki wajah rupawan yang merupakan simbol keindahan.

Setiap inci dari dirinya adalah estetika yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihat terpesona.

 

Sekalipun dirinya seorang ' _dewi_ ', Rikka juga memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia.

Ia juga ingin merasakan cinta.

Walaupun semua perjalanan kisahnya tak berakhir dengan bahagia.

 

Ia percaya, kelak dirinya akan bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuat raganya membara, yang dapat mengisi kekosongan di jiwanya, yang senantiasa ada untuknya.

 

Dan hari itu kini tiba.

 

Ia sedang bersantai di bawah teduhnya pohon, menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helaian suteranya, mendengarkan nyanyian para burung yang melantunkan melodi lembut.

 

Hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara gemersik dari arah semak-semak.

 

Seekor kelinci berlari ke arahnya sambil ketakutan.

Tanpa ragu, ia mendekap makhluk itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

 

' _Apa yang membuat hewan ini begitu ketakutan?_ '

 

Rikka kembali mendengar derap kaki dari arah tempat kelinci tadi berlari.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kelinci di dalam rengkuhannya ini gemetaran.

 

Ia sama sekali tak menduga apa yang kemudian muncul dari balik pohon di ujung sana.

 

Pemuda dengan badan tegap, rambut birunya berkilau tertimpa pantulan matahari. Pun matanya yang senada, tajam cemerlang laksana langit itu sendiri.

 

 

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah busur yang mengisyaratkan satu hal mengenai figur tersebut, ' **seorang pemburu** '.

 

Nafas Rikka tercekat oleh debaran panas jantungnya tak kuasa menahan gelora.

 

Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda itu.

 

Ya, seorang pemuda.

 

Dan apa yang bisa membuat hal ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

 

Pemuda itu adalah seorang manusia.

 

Ironis, sampai Rikka ingin tertawa rasanya.

 

Bukankah takdir ini begitu kejam hingga ia harus jatuh pada seseorang yang hidupnya dikendalikan oleh ' **waktu** '?

 

Waktu sama sekali tidak berarti apapun untuknya.

Detik berganti, menit berlalu, jam terlewati, bertahun-tahun, hingga abad terlampaui, tak ada yang berubah darinya.

 

Tapi tidak dengan manusia.

Dalam kedipan mata sekalipun, jiwa itu bisa saja kembali pada pencipta-Nya.

 

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya untuk mencintai seorang manusia yang tidaklah abadi?

 

Pemuda itu menatapnya, dan yang membuat Rikka semakin terkejut adalah ia tidak menemukan cahaya yang kerap ia dapati saat orang lain melihatnya.

 

Bagaimana bisa sosok di hadapannya ini tidak takluk pada dirinya yang menjadi rebutan banyak Dewa?

 

Rikka bergetar.

Ia tahu ini salah.

Ia mengerti kalau ada sebuah batas kecil antara dirinya dan pemuda itu.

Sebuah jarak yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lewati.

Tapi ia tahu, dibalik senyum yang sentantiasa menghias wajahnya, ia tidaklah sesempurna yang orang lain pikirkan.

 

Ada sebuah perasaan dalam hatinya.

Keinginan memiliki yang begitu besar hingga nyaris tak terbendung.

 

Ia menginginkan manusia ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Untuk menemani hari-harinya, mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

 

...untuk tetap bersamanya.

 

Ia tak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tidak semakin tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Yang tidak mudah terpesona oleh dirinya yang merupakan simbol dari keindahan itu sendiri.

 

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia melangkah walaupun tahu jalan di hadapannya akan dipenuhi banyak rintangan?

 

Apakah...ia diperbolehkan untuk sekedar merebahkan dirinya di dada itu.

Untuk merasakan setiap kali jantung itu berdetak lebih cepat.

 

Ia serakah, Rikka mengerti hal itu.

Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri lebih lama lagi.

Ia butuh lengan itu untuk memeluknya, ia ingin merasa nyaman berada di dalam dekapan hangat.

 

Dikelilingi banyak orang yang mengagumi, lantas bukan berarti Rikka tidak merasakan sepi.

Ia memiliki terlalu banyak cinta untuk dibagi, namun tak menemukan seorang pun yang tepat hingga saat ini.

 

Ia tak perduli lagi walau ia melangkah melewati batasnya.

Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan mengejar pemuda ini.

Yang hanya dengan menatap matanya, Rikka menjadi tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang sepersekian kali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 

Ya, sama seperti manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Rikka bangkit dari duduknya, kelinci mungil masih gemetaran dalam dekapannya.

 

_'Mohon izinkan cinta ini berhasil...'_

 

Dengan seutas senyum yang menghias wajah indahnya, ia mendekati pemuda itu.

 

"Itu punyaku."

 

Belum ia membuka suara, sang manusia justru sudah memulai percakapan terlebih dulu sembari menatap buronan yang berada di pelukan Rikka.

 

"Iya, tapi tidakkah kau lihat kalau anak ini ketakutan?" ucap sang ' _Dewi_ ' sambil mengelus pelan bulu kecokelatan sang kelinci.

 

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku adalah pemburu. Pekerjaanku adalah memburunya. Dan yang kau pegang itu tangkapanku. Kembalikan."

 

Ah, Rikka begitu menikmati tiap silabel kata yang meluncur dari bibir itu, dengan suara yang tak kalah menawan dengan parasnya, hingga ia tak mempedulikan intonasi sang manusia yang terdengar tidak terlalu bersahabat.

 

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan anak ini padamu. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi di dalam hutan ini, tidak boleh ada aktivitas perburuan." Rikka berujar sembari melepaskan kelinci itu keatas rumput.

Dalam hitungan detik, hewan mungil itu menghilang di balik semak.

 

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal melihat buruannya hari itu lepas begitu saja.

 

Rikka memperhatikan bagaimana alis itu berkerut saat pemiliknya merasa tidak senang, dan bahu itu tampak lebih kaku.

 

Senyumnya semakin melebar.

 

"Cih."

Pemuda itu memutar badannya dan mulai beranjak pergi tak acuh.

 

Senyum Rikka memudar.

 

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Rikka sempat bertanya sebelum sosok itu pergi.

 

Sayup, ia sempat mendengar sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh sang pemuda sebelum menghilang di ujung jalan.

 

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi...?"

Sebuah pertanyaan lain yang tak sempat Rikka ucapkan.

 

 

 

_**"...Adonis..."** _

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Adonis.

 

Adonis.

 

Nama yang indah, pantas disandingkan dengan perawakan pemiliknya yang menawan.

 

Rikka ingin sekali mengucapkan nama itu, namun bibirnya tak mampu. Lidahnya mendadak kelu tiap kali ia akan menyebut nama sang pemuda.

 

Tidak apa-apa, jika memang mereka berjodoh, ia akan bertemu dengan Adonis lagi.

 

Ia hanya perlu melakukan hal yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan.

 

Menunggu.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Sudah selama 4 minggu Rikka menunggu.

Di bawah pohon yang sama, di waktu yang sama setiap harinya.

Menanti kemunculan Adonis dari balik pohon itu, sekali lagi.

 

Tapi yang ia ditunggunya tak urung muncul.

 

Apakah ini tanda agar ia menyerah akan cinta ini?

Agar ia tidak melanggar batas hubungan antara Dewa dan Manusia?

 

Apakah dirinya...tidak boleh mencintai seseorang dengan segenap hati?

 

Ia tahu betul perasaan yang membuncah ini dinamakan ' _Cinta_ '.

Dan ia, sangat mencintai Adonis walau mereka hanya bertemu sekali tanpa sempat berinteraksi lebih jauh.

 

Haruskah ia membuang perasaan ini?

 

Ia terkekeh kecil, merasa miris dengan dirinya sendiri.

 

Ternyata memang benar, hal tabu seperti cinta terlarang ini tidak akan berhasil.

 

Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu dan bersiap pulang.

 

Hingga ia melihat sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu muncul dari balik pohon yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 

"Ah, seperti yang kuduga, kau di sini," ucap Adonis sambil berjalan ke arah Rikka yang hanya bisa tersenyum, penuh perasaan lega dan bahagia.

 

"Iya, aku di sini..." jemari itu menarik sesuatu dari balik pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sang pemuda.

 

_**'Aku sudah menantimu...'** _

 

Sehelai daun.

 

_**'...Adonis.'** _

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Semakin sering mereka bertemu di hutan itu, semakin besar pula perasaan yang Rikka simpan untuk Adonis.

 

Setiap hari mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama, di jam yang sama.

Keduanya seringkali duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar tempat biasa Rikka bersantai.

 

Terkadang tanpa kata, hanya suara dedaunan tertiup angin yang terdengar.

Bahkan napas keduanya nyaris senyap.

Dari pundak yang saling bersentuhan menjalar, kehangatan keduanya melebur terbagi dan menjadi bukti pertemuan mereka hingga senja tiba.

Sampai akhirnya Adonis kembali ke rumahnya.

 

Begitu terus yang terjadi setiap harinya.

 

Dari pundak, berlanjut ke jemari yang bertautan.

Keduanya masih membisu.

 

Tak ada deklarasi perasaan.

Tak ada yang aktif menyelaraskan tindakan.

 

Keduanya cukup saling tahu, nama perasaan yang menjalar dari ujung jari yang bersentuhan hingga kehangatannya terasa sampai ke seluruh tubuh ini...

 

...' ** _cinta_** '.

 

Dedaunan mulai berubah kemerahan. Pertanda pergantian dari musim panas menuju musim gugur.

Sudah cukup sering mereka bertemu, hingga pohon itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta tak terucap keduanya.

 

Lucu sebenarnya.

Mengingat di pertemuan pertama mereka, Adonis terlihat kesal karena Rikka melepaskan buruannya.

Ya, saat itu bisa dibilang Adonis sampai mengomel.

 

Tapi kini, setelahnya, ia jarang sekali bicara.

Hanya terkadang bersenandung kecil tiap kali angin membelai wajahnya.

Dan Rikka sangat menyukai itu.

Ia amat menikmati setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Adonis, walau tanpa kata.

 

"Adonis..."

"Apa?"

 

Mereka berpandangan.

Rikka terkejut mendapati dirinya dengan mudah bisa memanggil nama pemuda itu kini.

 

Sebuah kurva bahagia terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja," ucapnya.

 

Seulas senyum kecil juga muncul di wajah Adonis.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahuku, namamu," kata pemuda itu kemudian.

 

Rikka spontan tertawa pelan.

 

"Kenapa tertawa?" Adonis bertanya, wajahnya tampak sedikit mengeras.

 

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sudah selama ini kita bertemu, akhirnya kau bertanya juga siapa namaku," Rikka kembali mengulas senyum lembut.

 

Dua pasang manik bertemu.

 

"Namaku Rikka. Sera Rikka."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Dan selama ini aku pikir, namamu adalah Aphrodite."

 

Hujan deras tak mengurungkan minat mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mereka kini berteduh di bawah pohon sembari menatap genangan yang mulai terbentuk di tanah.

 

"Ahaha, tidak. Orang-orang yang memanggilku begitu. Namaku tetaplah ' _Rikka_ '."

 

Senyuman itu begitu manis, begitu bercahaya, Adonis tak kuasa melawan takdirnya.

Ia merengkuh tubuh itu, membiarkan detak jantung mereka membaur, menguap bersama suara rintik hujan.

Berharap takdir ini tidak mengarah ke jalan yang berkerikil tajam.

 

Mereka tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi dalam hubungan mereka kelak.

Tapi untuk sekarang, mereka merasa cukup hanya dengan seperti ini.

 

Biarlah hujan membawa perasaan gundah ini pergi.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka saling mencintai, walau tanpa kata.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Rikka dan Adonis tidak bertemu selama seminggu setelahnya.

Karena Adonis memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda.

 

Rikka paham, ia tidak boleh egois.

Seberapa ingin pun ia tetap selalu bersama dengan Adonis, menghabiskan waktu berdua selama awal petang hingga senja menjelang, tapi Adonis tetap memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengannya.

 

Rikka mengerti kalau ada hal yang tidak bisa Adonis tinggalkan.

Karena itu, ia akan bersabar.

 

Sebelumnya, seminggu tak lebih seperti kedipan mata baginya yang abadi.

Tapi kini tanpa kehadiran Adonis waktu seminggu seperti beribu-ribu tahun.

Begitu panjang, hingga ia bingung harus menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan apa.

 

Rikka kemudian memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan temannya.

 

Okui Tsubasa namanya, yang juga merupakan seorang Dewa.

 

"Aku pikir Rikka sudah melupakanku. Sudah lama sekali semenjak kamu menemuiku," Tsubasa berujar sambil memutar perlahan gelas wine di tangannya.

 

Rikka tertawa pelan,"Tidak. Aku kebetulan sibuk, dan baru memiliki waktu luang sekarang."

 

"Bohong. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kamu sedang jatuh cinta," kata Tsubasa yang spontan membuat Rikka kaget.

 

Apakah ia semudah itu dibaca?

Padahal selama ini, ia merupakan seseorang yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik di balik senyumannya.

Ia juga yakin dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat apapun yang membuktikan kalau ia sedang jatuh hati pada seseorang.

Ia tahu Tsubasa termasuk tipe yang peka akan perasaan orang lain, tapi bagaimana bisa--

 

"Karena aku juga, sedang jatuh cinta," tambah Tsubasa kemudian.

 

Ah, pantas saja Tsubasa mampu melihat isi hati Rikka.

Ternyata mereka sedang mengalami fase yang sama.

 

Sedang mencintai seseorang.

 

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orang yang bisa membuat sosok Okui Tsubasa tertarik?" Rikka bertanya ringan, sedikit ingin menggoda sosok di hadapannya yang kini tertawa canggung.

 

"Aku menemukannya saat ia masih kecil, sekarang dia sudah dewasa, tapi tanpa sadar, selama menghabiskan waktu bersama, ternyata perlahan aku jatuh hati padanya," Tsubasa bercerita sambil menyesap pelan _wine_ , merasakan cairan itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

 

"Oh, apakah ini artinya, Tsubasa sedang jatuh cinta pada manusia?" Rikka memfokuskan maniknya pada milik Tsubasa.

Kebetulan seperti ini menarik juga.

 

"Iya. Maksudku, dia tampan, siapapun yang melihat, pasti juga akan tertarik padanya," Tsubasa berbicara dengan nada semakin pelan dan merunduk, membiarkan untaian mahkota pirang itu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

 

Rikka terkekeh pelan.

' _Tsubasa manis sekali,_ ' pikirnya.

 

**"Ya, bagaimanapun itu, aku harap cintamu berhasil, Tsubasa."**

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Satu minggu yang panjang akhirnya berlalu.

 

Rikka bersandar ke depan pohon tempat ia biasa menghabiskan hari dengan Adonis, memandangi semak tanpa bosan.

Ia tahu Adonis akan segera menemuinya.

 

**SREK**

 

Semak di hadapannya bergerak, tak lama Adonis muncul dari balik pohon.

 

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Rikka."

Adonis tersenyum samar, nyaris tak terlihat, namun bagi Rikka senyuman itu amat nyata dan berarti.

 

Ia tak kuasa untuk menanti.

Ia segera menghambur ke arah sang pemuda untuk memeluknya.

 

"Aku merindukanmu, Adonis..."

"Ya, aku juga."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," suatu hari Adonis berujar.

 

Saat itu keduanya sedang menikmati lembutnya belaian angin di sore hari, sembari duduk bersisian di bawah pohon

 

"Apa?" Rikka bertanya.

Kepalanya ia rebahkan di pundak bidang Adonis sementara tangan pemuda itu tak lepas dari bahu Rikka.

 

Adonis membuka mulutnya, ia tampak ragu sebelum kemudian menghela napas.

 

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Tangannya kini berpindah dari bahu menuju kepala Rikka.

Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan hingga napas pun saling terasa.

 

Biru bertemu merah muda.

Sebelum sedetik kemudian, jarak di antara keduanya menghilang seiring manik itu ditutup.

 

Ciuman itu terasa ringan, hanya berupa kecupan, tapi walaupun bibir mereka sudah tak lagi bertemu, Rikka masih merasakan Adonis di tiap tarikan napasnya.

 

Hal ini bisa menjadi salah satu candu yang berbahaya, tapi ia ingin terbiasa menikmati berbagi kecupan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai ini.

 

"Aku harus pulang," Adonis berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya sebelum mulai beranjak.

 

Rikka paling benci saat seperti ini, ketika ia harus membiarkan Adonis meninggalkannya.

Walau besok Adonis akan kembali menemuinya lagi, tetap saja, dalam hati tiap kali ia melihat punggung itu semakin samar dan jarak keduanya semakin jauh, ia tak bisa menahan diri.

 

"Jangan pergi, Adonis..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Selama ini ia tahu akan ada rintangan di jalan cintanya.

Tapi bukanlah hal seperti ini yang Rikka pikirkan.

 

Ia hanya bisa mematung saat tiba-tiba saja Tsubasa muncul dengan wajah terluka sambil menatap Adonis, ketika mereka sedang melewatkan waktu bersama.

 

 

 

**_"Aku tidak menyangka..."_ **

 

 

Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Tsubasa membuat roda di otak Rikka berputar cepat.

 

Kini semuanya jelas.

Takdir ternyata begitu kejam.

Bukan hanya jalan berliku dan berbatu yang dipersembahkan untuknya, tapi kini ditambah sebuah ironi dari kebetulan yang ternyata mengarah ke tragedi.

 

 

_"Karena aku juga, sedang jatuh cinta,"_

 

 

Kata-kata Tsubasa di pertemuan terakhir mereka kembali terngiang, bergema mengisi tiap inci pikirannya.

 

Pemuda yang dicintai Tsubasa ternyata adalah Adonis.

Mereka mencintai orang yang sama.

 

Rikka ingin menyerah.

Jika ini tentang orang lain, ia tak akan semudah itu melepaskan perasaannya.

Tapi ini Tsubasa, yang merupakan teman baiknya.

 

Di sisi lain, ada titik kecil di hatinya, yang begitu gelap, berbisik agar ia mempertahankan Adonis.

Menolak untuk mengalah, memilih untuk melawan demi cinta.

 

Tidak.

Rikka bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Jika memang benar Tsubasa sudah bersama Adonis selama ini, apa arti mereka yang baru menghabiskan satu setengah musim bersama?

Selain itu, memang tidak pernah ada pernyataan perasaan.

 Adonis bahkan tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya.

Karena selama ini Rikka pikir, Adonis punya perasaan yang sama, jadi ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

 

Apakah hanya dia yang mencintai Adonis?

Apa semua waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selama ini tidak ada artinya?

Apakah...ia saja yang salah mengartikan perhatian dan tindakan Adonis sebagai ' _cinta_ '?

 

Tapi bukankah mereka sudah berbagi kecupan?

Lalu apa artinya hal itu?

Apakah hal itu terjadi karena Adonis terbawa suasana semata?

Apakah Rikka saja yang berharap terlalu tinggi selama ini?

 

"Aku...tidak tahu harus bagaimana," Tsubasa berujar dengan suara bergetar.

 

"Tsubasa..." tangan Adonis yang terulur ditepis pelan oleh Dewa bersurai pirang itu.

 

"Hentikan. Aku sudah cukup mengetahui semuanya."

Setelahnya, Tsubasa melesat meninggalkan Adonis dan Rikka yang kini membisu.

 

Atmosfir hangat yang terbangun di antara mereka berdua mendadak dingin, entah murni karena perubahan suhu seiring matahari semakin terbenam, atau karena kondisi yang tercipta karena kejadian barusan.

 

Entahlah, mungkin gabungan keduanya.

 

Adonis menatap Rikka.

Mendapati sebuah senyuman yang seperti biasa terukir di wajah indah itu.

 

"Pergilah dan jelaskan semuanya pada Tsubasa," katanya perlahan.

Mencoba menyembunyikan emosi yang bercampur luruh di hatinya.

 

"Tapi--"

"Pergilah, Adonis. Tsubasa membutuhkanmu."

 

Rikka bisa menangkap raut gelap dan sendu dari ujung mata biru Adonis saat beranjak menyusul Tsubasa.

 

Suara langkah kaki yang makin samar, kemudian sosok itu tertelan malam karena matahari telah secara sempurna bersembunyi di langit.

 

Hutan itu diselimuti kegelapan.

Mulai terdengar suara hewan yang memulai aktivitasnya berburu mangsa di malam hari.

 

Rikka masih tak bergeming.

Ia mencoba fokus pada tanah yang bahkan juga berwarna hitam, pekat.

Sama seperti perasaannya kini.

 

Ia mulai menyesal telah menyuruh Adonis pergi dan pemuda itu bahkan meninggalkannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

 

Selama ini Adonis memang tak pernah menoleh saat ia berjalan pulang.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Rikka berharap Adonis menoleh, untuk sekedar melihat ke arah Rikka yang senantiasa menatapnya penuh rasa cinta.

 

Sekali pun, tidak pernah.

 

"Ternyata hanya aku...yang memiliki perasaan sedalam ini."

 

Butuh dua orang dengan perasaan yang sama agar sebuah kisah cinta berhasil.

Rikka tak mampu membangunnya sendiri.

Dan ia mulai menyadari ternyata Adonis tidak pernah ia genggam, ia harus mampu belajar untuk melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang dari awal sudah jauh dari jangkauan.

 

 

_"Ya, bagaimanapun itu, aku harap cintamu berhasil, Tsubasa."_

 

 

Dia pernah dengan mudahnya mengucapkan hal itu.

Ya, ia mendoakan cinta Tsubasa.

 

Ia menyayangi Tsubasa, ia mencintai Adonis.

Karena itu, ia tidak boleh menjadi penghalang hubungan keduanya.

 

Bagaimanapun, ia pernah mengharapkan keberhasilan cinta Tsubasa yang ternyata tertuju untuk Adonis, dan jika ia ingin hal itu berhasil, ia harus menarik diri.

 

Dan melupakan Adonis.

 

Akan berat memang, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia hanya bisa mundur dan merelakan semuanya.

Ia tak ingin dua orang yang penting untuknya terluka.

Ia tidak bisa menjadikan dirinya alasan Tsubasa tidak bahagia.

Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Dan hal itu hanya akan terjadi kalau ia tidak terlibat dalam cerita keduanya.

 

Ia sudah hidup beribu-ribu tahun.

Selama sekian lama perjalanannya, ia bisa hidup tanpa Adonis.

Kini, ia hanya perlu belajar agar terbiasa tanpa sang pemuda.

Walau ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

 

Walaupun ia juga membutuhkan Adonis di sisinya.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Rikka, aku ingin kau menjaga Adonis untukku."

 

Sebuah hal yang sama sekali tidak ia duga dilontarkan Tsubasa padanya saat mereka bersua di pertemuan Para Dewa.

 

"Apa maksud--"

 

"Aku melihatnya!"

Tsubasa memotong perkataan Rikka.

 

"Di mata Adonis, ada banyak cinta, untukmu. Aku sadar, selama ini akulah yang terlalu besar kepala. Aku salah mengartikan kebaikan dan perhatiannya. Aku pikir, karena kami sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia juga menyukaiku..."

Suara Tsubasa menjadi lirih. Ia tak lagi menatap Rikka melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 

Jantung Rikka berdetak semakin tidak menentu.

Ia sudah memikirkan akan bicara apa pada Tsubasa.

 

Ia akan meminta maaf, ia akan menjelaskan kalau Tsubasa lebih pantas bersama Adonis, kemudian ia berjanji akan menghilang dari hubungan mereka.

 

Ia juga sudah memikirkan skenario apa yang mungkin terjadi setelahnya.

Tapi sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di benaknya hal seperti ini.

 

Tsubasa mengatakan hal yang persis dengan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

 

Tidak, ini tidaklah benar.

 

Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa memiliki Adonis jika ia tahu akan ada airmata yang menetes di wajah menawan Tsubasa.

 

"Aku tidak bisa, Tsubasa. Kaulah yang pantas bersamanya, bukan aku..." Rikka mencoba menolak, tak ingin merusak tali persahabatan di antara mereka.

 

"Rikka, ku mohon. Berbahagialah bersama Adonis."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Itu yang diucapkan oleh Tsubasa, tapi begitu sulit dilakukan oleh Rikka.

Tidak ketika ia menyadari senyuman di wajah Adonis menghilang.

 

Adonis tak selalu tertawa, tapi ketika ia melakukannya, terdengar seperti lantunan lagu lembut yang menenangkan hati.

 

Adonis yang kini merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Rikka berwajah kosong namun tatapannya amatlah sendu.

Itu bukan Adonis yang Rikka kenal.

 

Apakah hari-hari penuh gemerlap dan kehangatan sebelumnya hanyalah patahan mimpi belaka?

 

Rikka menepuk pelan kepala itu, merasakan tiap emosi yang menyeruak dari sang pemuda.

 

Ia bersedih.

Hal itu membuat Rikka juga menjadi tak bahagia.

 

Jawabannya hanya satu, ini semua terjadi karena Adonis menyayangi Tsubasa, lebih dari ia mencintai Rikka.

 

Terasa seakan, walaupun raga Adonis bersamanya, jiwa dan pikiran pemuda itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

 

Rikka tidak mampu mempertahankan cinta ini.

Jika memang Adonis lebih memilih Tsubasa daripada dirinya, ia rela melepaskan sang pemuda.

 

"Pergilah Adonis, pergilah pada Tsubasa."

Ia bergumam sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya, membenamkan hidung di antara helaian rambutnya.

 

Matanya ia pejamkan, berusaha mengingat aroma Adonis yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

 

"Rikka..."

 

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Adonis. Aku baik-baik saja."

 

Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Adonis menoleh ke arah Rikka saat berjalan pulang.

 

Ini kedua kalinya ia melepaskan Adonis.

Ia tak tahu apa akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk mereka bersama.

 

Namun ia percaya, bahwa jika Adonis memang ditakdirkan untuknya, sejauh apapun Adonis pergi, berapa kali pun Rikka membiarkan punggung itu menjauh, suatu saat...

 

"...kau akan kembali padaku, Adonis."

 

...jika benang merah memang terhubung di antara mereka.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

"Ini sama sekali tidak benar. Adonis tidak bahagia ketika bersamaku, Rikka. Aku mohon, biarkan dia kembali padamu. Dia lebih bahagia bersamamu."

Perkataan Tsubasa pada suatu hari di musim dingin membuat hati Rikka semakin membeku.

 

"Tidak, Tsubasa. Saat bersamaku, ia kehilangan cahayanya. Karena itu, kaulah yang paling pantas bersamanya, bukan aku."

Rikka kembali menahan diri.

Ia tak boleh mengikuti titik gelap di dirinya yang merasa tamak dan menginginkan Adonis hanya untuknya sendiri.

 

Ia harus mempertimbangkan perasaan pemuda itu.

Karenanya, ia tak bisa memiliki Adonis.

 

"Tapi, Rikka--"

 

 

 

 

**"Yak, cukup sampai di situ."**

 

 

 

 

Sebuah suara memotong perdebatan itu.

 

Seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka.

 

"Shiki?"

Rikka dan Tsubasa sama-sama terkejut melihat siapa yang muncul.

 

"Aku sudah memperhatikan selama beberapa waktu ini, kalian sepertinya sedang terlibat masalah. Dan aku bahkan sudah mendengar langsung dari pihak terkait," Shiki berdiri di antara mereka

Dengan wajah tenang, tapi aura yang ia miliki amatlah tegas.

 

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, hanya saja, masalah ini akan jadi semakin besar jika kubiarkan begitu saja. Dan setelahnya, pasti akan mempengaruhi semua orang."

 

Shiki menghela napas panjang.

 

Ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai perselisihan, namun tetap saja, hal ini melibatkan dua orang Dewa dan seorang manusia, ditambah adanya bumbu asmara.

Hanya dengan jatuh cinta pada manusia saja, itu merupakan hal yang salah.

Belum lagi jika Dewa-Dewi lain yang juga menyimpan rasa pada Rikka sampai tahu kalau pujaan hati mereka lebih memilih manusia biasa, peperangan antar ras bisa saja terjadi.

Sebagai yang bertugas untuk memimpin para Dewa, Shiki tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

 

"Kalian sama-sama baik, tapi dalam hal ini, kalian sama-sama salah," Shiki melanjutkan sambil mengganti fokusnya antara Tsubasa dan Rikka.

 

"Tidakkah kalian sadar kalau yang paling terluka dalam hubungan ini adalah Adonis? Dia juga memiliki perasaan, namun kalian acuhkan dengan alasan takut pihak lain terluka. Dan tanpa terasa, kalian menyakitinya."

 

Perkataan Shiki membuat keduanya terhenyak.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melupakan hal itu?

Faktanya, Adonislah yang paling menderita di antara ketiganya.

Mereka menempatkan Adonis pada posisi tak dapat memilih. Layaknya bola yang dioper ke sana-kemari.

Dengan hanya memikirkan perasaan para Dewa yang terlibat, mereka lupa bahwa Adonis juga sama seperti keduanya.

Ia pasti juga merana, walau diam tanpa kata.

 

"Begini saja, aku akan memberi kalian solusi yang paling adil. Kusarankan selama 3 tahun, Adonis akan menghabiskan waktu masing-masing selama setahun dengan kalian. Dan pada tahun ketiga, Adonis bisa memilih akan bersama dia yang paling ia cintai."

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Rikka dan Tsubasa setuju pada ide Shiki.

Maka di tahun pertama, Adonis akan bersama Rikka.

Setahun setelahnya, ia akan bersama Tsubasa.

 

Dan satu tahun terakhir, Adonis bebas memilih di antara mereka.

 

Ya, Rikka tahu ini paling adil untuk mereka bertiga.

 

Dan ketika ia melihat Adonis di hari pertama mereka akan menghabiskan satu tahun bersama, semua perasaannya nyaris tumpah. Semua perasaan yang ia tahan dan sembunyikan selama ini  tentang betapa ia menginginkan lengan kokoh itu untuk menyokongnya, untuk merasakan tiap jengkal tubuh itu, semuanya hampir tersibak.

 

Perasaan yang lama terpendam menghantuinya tiap kali ia melihat binar laksana bintang di mata itu.

 

Rikka tahu betul, ia amatlah mudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ia ingin menyimpan perasaan ini, selamanya.

 

Tiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama Adonis, dari fajar menyingsing hingga senja menjelang.

Rikka selalu menunggu pagi tiba.

 

Ya, jika biasanya ia menunggu petang untuk bisa berjumpa dengan Adonis, kali ini berbeda.

Pagi harilah yang kerap ia nantikan.

 

Saat ia membuka mata dan melihat Adonis yang masih terpejam. Menanti manik itu menunjukkan cahayanya, dengan seulas senyum kecil namun begitu manis dan namanya yang meluncur dari bibir itu.

 

"Selamat pagi  Rikka."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

"Katakan padaku."

Suatu waktu di kala matahari bersembunyi di balik mega mendung, Rikka bertanya.

"Saat kita bertemu pertama kali dulu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan memburu kelinci itu?"

 

Rikka tahu setelah bersama Adonis selama ini, ia pernah melihatnya sedang memberi makan kelinci liar diam-diam.

Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu bisa jadi pemburu?

Karena ia yakin, hati Adonis terlalu lembut untuk sekedar menyakiti hewan kecil tak berdaya.

 

Adonis terdiam, menatap Rikka tidak percaya, sebelum kemudian membuang muka dengan semburat merah samar di wajahnya.

 

"Tentu tidak. Pekerjaanku memang ' _Pemburu_ ', tapi aku tidak mengincar hewan kecil seperti kelinci."

Adonis berusaha sebisa mungkin tak menatap ke mata Rikka.

 

Rikka diam, menunggu sang pemuda untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

 

"Waktu itu aku...hanya ingin...mengelusnya...tapi dia melarikan diri, ketakutan..."

Suara Adonis mengecil menahan malu.

 

Rikka bimbang, antara ingin menggoda Adonis yang begitu manis atau menahan diri dan bersikap biasa saja.

Ia memilih opsi kedua.

 

Pantas saja waktu itu Adonis tampak kesal saat Rikka melepaskan kelinci itu.

 

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan ayo pergi mencari kelinci untuk diajak bermain." 

 

Rikka berani bersumpah, wajah Adonis kini memerah sempurna.

 

"Iya."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adonis adalah sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi dalam hidup panjang dan membosankannya.

Hari yang datar, sama dan berulang, kini selalu ia nikmati tiap masanya.

Bahkan hanya dengan saat Adonis merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Rikka, ia merasa kehidupannya menjadi sempurna.

 

Rikka tahu dari semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, cinta ini tidaklah benar.

Tapi masih, ia tetap memilih untuk mencintai Adonis.

 

Apapun resikonya, walaupun ia harus berakhir terjatuh ke neraka hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang begitu manis namun berbisa ini.

Rikka rela, terbakar habis demi cinta.

Karena ia tidak bisa jika bukan Adonis. Tidaklah sama.

Bahkan jika Adonis berubah, ia tetap akan merengkuhnya.

Sekalipun hanyalah sebuah mimpi, ia masih akan mengejarnya.

Seperti itulah cintanya pada Adonis, yang tumbuh seiring berlalunya waktu.

 

Tidak pernah berkurang, namun meningkat setiap waktunya.

Bahkan hal kecil saat Adonis bermimpi buruk kemudian terbangun di malam hari.

Bagaimana pemuda itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sisa titik air di ujung matanya.

 

Rikkalah yang akan membangunkannya, membelai rambutnya hingga Adonis kembali terlelap. Meski ia sendiri merasa tidak tenang, jika memikirkan kemungkinan ia lah yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk untuk Adonis.

 

Atau ketika Adonis akan dengan polosnya tersenyum simpul saat Rikka menghidangkan makanan manis kesukaannya, bahkan ketika Adonis mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Rikka yang berkelakar mengatakan ingin menemaninya berburu. 

 

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai memahami semua ekspresi Adonis dan menyimpan dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya.

 

Ia ingin menjadi egois, agar hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat wajah Adonis yang berbeda.

Agar hanya ia yang tahu, sisi lain Adonis yang begitu manis.

 

 

Dan jika tiba waktunya ketika suatu hari Adonis menginginkan sesuatu, Rikka harap ia bisa memberikan jawabannya. Mengabulkan setiap harapan itu, apapun bentuknya.

 

 

Seminggu tanpa Adonis memang terasa sangat lama, tapi Rikka harap setahun tidak akan terlewati terlalu cepat, karena ia masih ingin menikmati tiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

 

Rikka menatap ke dalam manik Adonis dan menemukan refleksinya di sana.

Andai saja ia bisa menemukan dirinya juga di dalam hati itu.

Ia ingin menggumamkan, _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Tapi ia adalah tipe yang mencintai tanpa perlu mengatakannya.

 

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Rikka hanya ingin mengucapkan ' _Aku mencintaimu_ ', ketika ia yakin perasaannya pada sang pemuda akan bersambut.

 

Jika saat itu tiba, suatu hari...

 

Maka biarlah, untuk saat ini, ia memendam hal itu jauh, terkunci sementara di lubuk hatinya.

 

Sekarang, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Adonis.

Membuka mata dengan melihatnya, dan menutup mata ditemani olehnya.

 

Seandainya saat ini terjadi selamanya...

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Tapi setahun berlalu begitu cepat.

Seperti dalam kedipan mata.

365 hari yang berarti, kini terasa tak pernah ada.

 

Kemana kilauan cahaya saat bias mentari mengenai pelupuk matanya?

Kemana kehangatan yang selama ini mulai terasa familiar untuknya?

 

Ya, sudah tiba saatnya Adonis menghabiskan setahun keduanya bersama Tsubasa.

 

Rikka bisa apa selain berpaku pada titik kecil yang rapuh namun tak mudah padam bernama ' _harapan_ '?

 

Berharap di tahun berikutnya, Adonis memilih untuk bersamanya.

Kemudian selamanya tidak lagi mustahil untuk mereka.

Dan itu akan jadi pertanda, ia bisa membuka kotak kecil perasaannya, untuk bisa mengatakan _'Aku mencintaimu'_ tanpa ragu.

 

 

 

Setahun bersama Adonis terlewati begitu cepat, namun kini sehari tanpa kehadirannya terasa begitu lambat.

 

Rikka bahkan merasa enggan untuk melakukan apapun selain merasakan aroma Adonis yang mulai memudar di tempat tidur saat mereka menghabiskan malam selama setahun.

 

Walaupun sisa bayang Adonis di tempat itu perlahan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi perasaan Rikka sebaliknya. Kian hari semakin kuat.

Tidak seharipun berlalu tanpa ia memikirkan atau membayangkan sosok itu.

Cintanya tumbuh, semakin besar dan siap untuk mekar kapan saja.

 

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti, pertanda malam hari telah tiba.

Hari pertama tanpa Adonis berlalu dengan amat menyiksa.

Rikka kembali mencari sisa kehangatan Adonis yang tertinggal.

 

Tidak ada.

 

Ruangan ini tidak lagi terasa seperti pemuda itu dan kini Rikka merasa amat kehilangan.

 

Ia memejamkan matanya, berbaring di tempat yang seharusnya Adonis isi di atas ranjang itu.

 

' _Tinggalkanlah aku, tapi jangan pernah pergi kemanapun, Adonis..._ '

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Rikka merasa dunianya kosong.

Ia hanya duduk seharian di kursi tempat biasa Adonis menghabiskan makanannya.

 

Makanan manis adalah kesukaan Adonis, walaupun pemuda itu seperti enggan mengakuinya.

Ya, manis, teramat manis, sampai-sampai Rikka ingin menangis.

 

Ia menatap piring kosong yang telah lama tak terisi semenjak pemiliknya pergi meninggalkannya beberapa bulan ini.

 

Helaan napas panjanglah yang bisa lepas dari Sang Dewa.

Sambil sesekali mengusir kegundahan akan ketidakpastian.

 

Bagaimana jika skenario terburuk terjadi?

Adonis akhirnya memilih Tsubasa.

Sanggupkah Rikka melepaskan tangan yang selalu terasa nyaman saat ia genggam itu?

 

Hati Rikka sakit hanya dengan membayangkannya.

 

 

"Adonis..."

"Ya?"

 

 

Rikka terperanjat.

Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Suara yang begitu menenangkan jiwanya.

 

Dan benar saja, bukan khayalan semata.

Itu Adonis, berdiri di hadapannya, dengan lengan terbuka lebar.

 

"Aku pulang, Rikka."

 

Tanpa ragu, Rikka berlari ke dekapan itu.

Tak ingin memikirkan apapun, hanya ingin memastikan ini semua bukan mimpi.

 

Ini kenyataan.

Dua lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dengan lembut, ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas Adonis di wajahnya.

 

"Bagaimana--..."

 

_'Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?'_

_'Bukankah belum lewat setahun?'_

_'Bagaimana dengan Tsubasa?'_

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

 

Begitu banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Paham kalau Adonis mengerti apa saja yang ingin ia tanyakan.

 

"Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Saat bersamamu, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Tsubasa. Tapi saat bersama Tsubasa, aku selalu teringat padamu, Rikka. Karena itulah aku kembali walaupun belum setahun terlewati," sang pemuda menjelaskan, membenarkan posisi mereka agar kini bisa bertatapan.

 

Lagi, setelah sekian lama, warna biru yang ia rindukan itu berada dalam jangkauannya.

Manik merah muda dan biru bertemu, namun kali ini ada begitu banyak emosi yang terkandung di sana.

 

Senyuman terulas kecil di bibir Adonis.

 

"Aku mencintaimu, Rikka."

 

Sebuah kalimat yang selama ini begitu Rikka tunggu dan harapkan, kini ia dapatkan.

Terdengar begitu merdu, seperti lantunan melodi indah.

 

Apa ini yang dinamakan kebahagiaan?

Jika iya, Rikka amat sangat bahagia sekarang.

 

Ia meraih wajah itu, mengusapnya sejenak sebelum menariknya mendekat, memotong jarak mereka.

 

Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu ingin ia ucapkan.

 

" **Aku juga mencintaimu, Adonis.** "

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 Tsubasa merelakan Adonis.

Ia bahkan tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau ia akhirnya sadar kalau Rikkalah cinta sejati sang pemuda, dan mereka hanyalah sahabat sejak Adonis kecil.

 

Rikka merasa bersalah saat melihat gurat kesedihan dalam ekspresi Tsubasa walaupun sedetik kemudian menghilang.

Tapi ia mendapatkan hati Adonis dengan adil.

Dan akan kejam jika ia kali ini menolak untuk memiliki Adonis. Hal itu akan menyakiti mereka semua.

 

Ia juga tahu, Tsubasa begitu tulus, dan ia bersyukur memiliki seorang teman sepertinya.

Ia amat sangat berharap akan ada cinta yang lebih baik datang menghampiri Tsubasa.

 

Seseorang yang baik seperti Tsubasa, pantas mendapat yang terbaik bukan?

 

Kelak, jika Tsubasa menemukan sosok yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya, Rikka akan menjadi yang pertama berbahagia.

 

 

 

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Tsubasa.

Sang Dewa menoleh dan mendapati sosok bersurai ungu tengah menatapnya.

 

"Ah, Shiki. Ya, aku hanya tidak menyangka Adonis akan pergi dariku walaupun belum lewat setahun. Dia besar terlalu cepat," Tsubasa tertawa namun terasa hambar.

 

"Kalau kau patah hati, aku selalu siap mengiburmu," Shiki berujar datar, terdengar bercanda namun dengan wajah serius.

 

"Eh, benarkah? Apakah _Darling_ siap mengobati perasaanku yang berluka ini?" Tsubasa berkelakar, ternyata ngobrol bersama Shiki tidak buruk juga.

 

 

Jeda sejenak.

 

 

"Tentu. Aku bahkan siap untuk membalas perasaanmu kapanpun, _Honey_."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Rikka melihat dari ujung matanya, Tsubasa yang tampak malu dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Shiki yang disambut senyuman kecil dari Sang Dewa bersurai ungu.

Sepercik cahaya bisa ia rasakan ada di antara mereka.

Apakah ini pertanda hubungan keduanya bisa berhasil?

 

Dua Dewa itu memang sudah cukup dekat sebelumnya, semoga saja hal ini menjadi sebuah kebaikan untuk cerita mereka kedepannya.

 

Ya, Rikka hanya bisa berharap cinta mereka terjadi.

 

"Rikka, ayo pulang."

 

Rikka agak terkejut saat tangan Adonis menggenggam miliknya, tapi ia biarkan.

Mereka pulang dengan tangan saling bertautan.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Dan yang kemudian ia lihat adalah darah, juga tubuh yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

 

Sosok yang amat sangat ia kenal, yang amat ia cintai.

 

Rikka berlari menyongsong sosok itu, dan semakin dekat ia, semakin ia merasakan hatinya hancur.

 

Itu Adonis.

Dengan darah mengalir dari luka di tubuhnya.

 

Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?

Padahal tadi pagi Adonis berpamitan untuk berburu karena persediaan makanan mereka habis. Namun hingga sore hari, Adonis tak kunjung pulang.

 

Rikka yang merasa cemas memutuskan untuk mencari, tapi bukan hal ini yang ingin ia hadapi.

Bukan Adonis yang tampak kesulitan untuk sekedar tetap sadar.

 

"Adonis...A-Adonis...ini aku, aku..."

Rikka tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir.

 

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 

Bantuan!

Iya, dia harus mencari bantuan!

 

"Adonis, aku akan mencari bantuan..." Rikka berucap.

Bibirnya pias, terlalu terkejut melihat kondisi Adonis yang sama sekali bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benaknya hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada pemburu sehebat Adonis.

 

"Rikka, sudahlah. Biarkan aku...berbaring di pangkuanmu..." ujar Adonis pelan dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rikka  meletakkan kepala Adonis di pangkuannya, tak memperdulikan darah yang mulai membekas di pakaiannya.

 

"Adonis, kenapa...?" Rikka menatap luka menganga di dada Adonis yang tampak dari celah pakaiannya.

 

"Aku diserang hewan liar...tapi tidak apa-apa..."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau berdarah begitu banyak..." Rikka mengusap wajah Adonis, melihat cahaya di mata itu mulai meredup.

 

"Rikka, dengarkan aku...ada satu hal, yang belum sempat kukatakan padamu selama ini..." Adonis mengisyaratkan agar Rikka mendekatkan wajahnya.

 

"Aku belum memberitahumu namaku yang sebenarnya. Nama asliku bukanlah Adonis..."

Adonis berbisik pelan.

 

Rikka menatap wajah yang semakin pucat itu.

 

"Rikka, aku mencintaimu..."

Tangan penuh darah itu menyentuh lemah wajah Rikka, meninggalkan jejak merah di wajah itu.

 

"Aku juga mencintaimu... ** _Dai_**."

 

Tepat setelah Rikka berucap, tangan sang pemuda terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Mata itu kini tertutup sempurna, membawa pergi napas serta jiwa di dalam raga.

 

Rikka memejamkan matanya, tak kuasa menahan airmata yang mulai bergulir, bersatu dengan darah di pipinya, kemudian menetes di atas wajah Adonis yang entah mengapa tampak damai.

 

Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi hanya dalam hitungan jam?

Ketika semuanya baik-baik saja di pagi hari, kemudian semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap begitu saja?

 

Rikka bahkan masih tak mampu memikirkan apapun.

Ia hanya bisa membiarkan perasaannya mengambil alih.

Membiarkan airmata mengalir deras dengan rintihan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya yang merapalkan sebuah nama seperti mantra.

 

Ia baru saja mengetahui nama Adonis, dan ia baru memiliki satu kali kesempatan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

 

 

"Dai...Dai..."

 

 

Air mata itu semakin tumpah.

Mengenai pipi Adonis, kemudian mengalir hingga melewati leher dan bahunya lalu menetes di atas tanah, kembali bersatu dengan darah yang menjadi tanda kalau pemiliknya telah tiada.

 

 

"Jangan pergi, peluklah aku sekali lagi..."

 

 

Suara Rikka terdengar lirih.

Ia memeluk erat tubuh yang semakin dingin itu.

 

Langit semakin gelap, sama seperti hati Rikka yang telah kehilangan cahayanya.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Dikelilingi bunga anemone yang perlahan tumbuh di tiap tetesan darah yang bercampur dengan airmata Sang ' _Dewi'_ , sebuah cerita cinta yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia, berubah menjadi tragedi penuh duka.

 

Hati itu semakin terasa hampa senada dengan kegelapan yang menerpa.

 

Rikka berbisik perlahan di telinga itu walau ia tahu suaranya tak akan lagi terdengar.

 

 

_"Jangan pergi, peluklah aku sekali lagi..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_"...Adonis."_

 

Lamunan Rikka buyar mendengar suara yang tidaklah asing.

 

"Ya, judulnya ' ** _Adonis_** ', singkat tapi meninggalkan kesan yang dramatis, bukan?" Shiki berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-, apa itu, partitur?

 

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rikka?" Dai bertanya tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Rikka memandanginya dengan intens.

Dan Dai berani bersumpah, ia melihat setitik air mata.

 

"Rikka? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Oke, Dai khawatir karena tak biasanya Rikka seperti ini.

Apa ia sedang sakit?

 

Shiki dan Tsubasa bahkan ikut menatap sosok yang masih terpaku itu.

 

"Dai...?"

 

Dai kaget mendengar nada Rikka yang memanggil namanya.

Bercampur antara kelegaan, kesedihan, dan perasaan lain yang tak ia pahami.

 

"Iya?"

"Dai."

"Iya...?"

"Dai!"

 

Semua orang di ruangan itu kaget bukan kepalang melihat Rikka tiba-tiba saja memeluk Dai sambil tertawa pelan.

 

"Tsubasa, apa Rikka habis minum dan tidak mengajak kita?" Shiki bertanya dan dibalas pelototan tajam oleh Tsubasa, mengisyaratkan agar sang _leader_ tak lagi bersuara.

 

 

"Rikka, ada apa?" Dai kaget dan bingung, tapi ia membalas pelukan itu dengan canggung.

 

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa begitu bahagia bisa melihatmu," Rikka melepaskan pelukannya, senyum manis tak hilang dari wajah itu.

 

"Kita bertemu setiap hari," Dai mengoreksi, tapi tak diindahkan oleh sang model.

 

"Dai, setelah ini, ayo kita ke _cafe_ di depan stasiun, katanya di sana ada cake yang enak. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

 

Dai menghela napas pelan.

"Bukan soal traktir, tapi...ya, baiklah."

Akhirnya ia mengalah, tak kuasa melawan senyuman Rikka yang begitu bersinar.

Dan kebetulan ia juga ingin mencoba menu di _cafe_ yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu, hanya saja belum ada waktu untuk ke sana.

 

Selain itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama Rikka sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan, tapi itu rahasia, oke?

 

" _Darling_ , Dai- _chan_ dan Rikka akan berkencan. Kita kapan?" Tsubasa bertanya pada Shiki yang balas menatapnya.

 

"Tunggu semua pekerjaanku selesai, _Honey_ ," jawab sang pemuda berambut ungu itu, masih dengan nada datar.

 

 

"Tapi pekerjaanmu tidak pernah selesai!!!"

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 "Apa benar tidak ada apa-apa? Kau tahu, aku akan selalu--"

 

Rikka menggeleng cepat, memotong perkataan Dai.

 

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ , seperti yang sudah dijanjikan.

 

"Aku hanya teringat pada mimpiku semalam," tutur Rikka sambil memotong cake dan menusuknya dengan garpu.

 

"Mimpi buruk?" Dai kaget mendapati Rikka menyodorkan potongan kue itu di hadapannya.

 

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku lega itu semua hanya mimpi." Senyuman di wajah Rikka semakin mengembang melihat Dai tampak agak malu memakan kue yang disuapkan Rikka padanya.

 

Ya.

Itu semua hanya mimpi.

Karena kenyataannya, walaupun ia juga jatuh cinta pada sosok di hadapannya, tapi perasaan ini tak terbalas.

Ia juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya, ataupun untuk memiliki Dai.

 

Rikka merasa cukup hanya dengan seperti ini.

Biarlah semua tragedi itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya.

Di kehidupan nyata, walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus melepaskan cintanya pada takdir.

 

Karena itu, biarlah sekarang ini ia rengkuh perasaannya, memendam cintanya.

 

Dengan begitu, ia harap semua akan baik-baik saja.

 

Di luar sana, dedaunan mulai berubah kemerahan, sama seperti yang Rikka ingat saat Adonis bertanya siapa namanya untuk pertama kali dalam mimpi itu.

 

 

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu tak sanggup menahan senyum miris di wajahnya.

 

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi rasanya antara mimpi dan kenyataan tercampur dalam harinya.

 

Bedanya, jika di dalam mimpi berakhir tragedi itu, ia setidaknya bisa memiliki Adonis sepenuhnya.

Sementara di kehidupan nyata ini, ia harus tetap menahan hatinya.

 

Ironis.

 

Atas nama pekerjaan dan profesionalitas kerja, begitulah Rikka meyakinkan dirinya setiap hari agar ia tak lepas kendali untuk kemudian menyatakan perasaannya.

 

Ya, untuk sekarang, biarlah tak ada cinta bagi mereka.

Biar hanya Rikka saja yang melindungi kuncup rapuh di hatinya.

Dai tak perlu tahu kalau Rikka diam-diam menyimpan rasa.

Bagaimanapun, Dai bahkan lebih muda, tidak akan terlihat pantas jika mereka bersama.

 

Ya, tidak apa-apa.

 

Jika kisah sebelumnya berakhir dengan luka, kini Rikka siap menjaga tiap lembar ceritanya agar berakhir bahagia.

 

Biarlah mereka seperti ini.

 

Seberapa kalipun Rikka merapalkan doa agar mereka bisa bersama dalam balutan kasih, tapi itu hanya dalam mimpi belaka, tentu dengan meninggalkan bagian berbalut tragedinya.

 

 

Ya, andai saja itu semua bisa menjadi kenyataan.

 

Andai...

 

 

**END**

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**Omake**

 

 

 

Dai menatap perubahan kecil di wajah Rikka.

Sang model selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Mungkin karena sudah bekerja sejak lama di industri ini, Rikka sangat hebat memasang ekspresi ' _aku baik-baik saja_ '.

Bahkan sekalipun terjadi sesuatu, pemuda itu tetap tenang dan memasang wajah penuh senyuman.

 

Ingin rasanya Dai mengoyak topeng itu, menarik dan memeluknya, melindunginya dari semua penderitaan.

Mengatakan bahwa ia siap mendampingi Rikka, menerima semua rasa lelahnya, berbagi pikiran dengannya.

 

Tapi Rikka hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja dan adik.

 

Tak peduli seberapapun ia tumbuh tinggi, Dai tahu Rikka tak akan menganggapnya lebih.

Walaupun Dai ingin pantas bersanding dengan Rikka, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi jika yang bersangkutan tak pernah mempertimbangkan keberadaannya?

 

Ia bahkan merasa tidak pantas walau hanya duduk bersisian dengan Rikka.

Mereka begitu berbeda.

 

Tapi tetap, Dai dalam diam, ingin tetap bersamanya.

Berharap suatu hari, jika ia lebih dewasa, ia bisa datang kembali pada Rikka dan meminta hatinya.

Menjadi kstaria yang akan selalu di sisinya, melindunginya.

 

Agar kelak, Dai bisa melihat senyuman sesungguhnya di wajah itu.

Bukan senyum yang menjadi senjata untuk menutupi semua lelah, tapi senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

 

Dai mengerti ia lebih muda, pengalamannya tidaklah sebanyak Rikka, bahkan di lingkungan pekerjaan.

Ia masih hijau, masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari.

Hingga kini, ia bahkan masih belum mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rikka.

Rikka adalah sebuah enigma yang begitu indah, yang tak bisa ditebak hanya dari penampilannya semata.

Makanya ia paham betul, ada garis yang tak boleh ia lewati, yang membatasi hubungan mereka.

 

Sekalipun ia memendam rasa pada Rikka, ia akan tetap diam dan menunggu.

Hingga tiba saatnya ia bisa mengulurkan tangan dan meminta hati Rikka, kemudian bersanding bersamanya.

 

Sampai saat itu tiba, Dai akan menyimpan erat semua rasa.

Ia tak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Rikka.

Jadi biarlah, takdir yang akan membawa perjalanan kisah ini.

 

Semoga saja, angin menuntun cerita mereka pada akhir bahagia bersama.

 

Dai hanya bisa berharap, suatu saat Rikka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

 

Ya, andai saja itu semua bisa menjadi kenyataan.

 

Andai...

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih buat semua pihak yang udah terlibat dalam proses pembuatan fanfic ini.  
> Kalian semua luar biasa.
> 
> Yang telah ikut berkontribusi :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/alfa.w.maharani  
> https://www.facebook.com/akayuukiiv


End file.
